


Don’t Mix Knives and Celtiberians

by Shadowwish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Lives, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient History, Ancient Rome, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Celts, Childhood Friends, Coran is Allura (Voltron)'s Uncle, Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Hispanic Character, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Lesbian Character, Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentioned Zarkon (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Parent, Spain, Sub Lance (Voltron), Supportive Coran (Voltron), Uncle Coran (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowwish/pseuds/Shadowwish
Summary: When the slave Shirogane sees the opportunity to leave his master and join Lotor in the conquest of an apparently invincible Numantia, he joins expecting to win.Adam is desperate, his city has been sieged for thirteen months and the solution the leaders offer is too much for him.Lance is the middle son of wealthy phoenicians merchants, so when they stablish to live in Hispania when he's four, he doesn't expect to make friends so fast.Hunk is one of the serfs of Lance's family and his childhood best friend, so when Keith proposes such madness, he has no choice but to accept and help his friends.Keith never met his mother. His father and his people died when he was barely a year, except Adam, who next to Shiro is the only parental figure he knows.Katie is the youngest daughter of Sam Holt, a famous roman mathematician and when her brother introduces her to Lance, Hunk and Keith, she has a hunch.Allura lives next to the famous general Shirogane with her uncle Coran, and when he arrives with her new slave Romelle, she discovers something interesting.Romelle is a girl who lives happy in her little town, and when the romans crush their troops, she knows she is doomed.





	Don’t Mix Knives and Celtiberians

**Author's Note:**

> Waddup pals, Lorena here. This is my first fanfic, and I hope the personalities of each characters is as precise as I hope. I started writing this with a different objective, but it just ended up about Numantia and all of the tribes in the Iberian Peninsula before the Romans arrived, especially the first one, in a Voltron fanfic (I’m sooo weak). 
> 
> If you see a gramatic or vocabulary boo-boo, please let me know. I'm dyslexic and my first language is Spanish. Thank you!

A man with dark brown hair and gray eyes carried his baby into the small house they both lived in.

“Heith,” someone at the entrance with a high voice called. “The leaders want to talk about our next move.”

 

“Okay, just let me make sure Keith is asleep after I leave.” And Heith turned around to identify the other person, “Or you could take care of him, Adam.” The young father said looking at the thirteen-year old tanned boy.

 

“But Heiiiith, you know Keith only sleeps when you’re around.” Adam whined.

“Okay, I’ll stay for five minutes,” the man accepted. “But only for this time, though.”

 

Adam smiled, but it didn’t reach his brown eyes. “Adam, what’s wrong?” Heith asked asked when he noticed it. “I’m just- worried about the siege… I know this is not going to turn out okay, almost everybody has died of hunger and illness, but things has been too calm lately, I think we’re going to be attacked soon and-” he was interrupted by a baby crying. The only alive baby in the whole city, Keith. Adam picked him up and patted his back until he calmed down. “Heith, go to talk with them, I’ll take care of him.” The man nodded and left the house. Adam sighed and decided to close the door, due to the hot weather in the plateau they lived in.

 

‘He looks so similar to his mother…’ The boy thought. Keith had the same violet eyes and black hair as his mother, but the skin tone and body structure was more similar to his father. Krolia was a loner celtic woman from a tribe in the northern lands, where the winter was ten times harder, they used different weapons and the main god was a woman. She arrived before the invasors, precisely to fight against them. No one knew how her people could’ve known about the romans, but they did. After arriving and telling about the danger they were in, she organised them into different groups. Adam and the people under fifteen would take care of the babies and do the domestic chores, people over fifteen would work to defend the city and act as troops if it was necessary and ill and wounded people would take care of the animals, fix the weapons and act as doctors if it was required. Everybody followed her instructions without hesitation, it made a lot of sense, everyone was included and helped with that system.

 

Heith and her got closer and closer as he offered her to live in his house. She accepted and after some time, they were a couple. A few months later, Keith was born, but that was when the romans arrived, just as she said. When Keith turned one year, Krolia gave him her knife as a family tradition. Some weeks later, she went to explore by herself outside the city. She never came back.

 

Everyone was devastated, she was the woman who had told them about the danger, who had helped them and everybody loved her, as a mother, as a sister, as a daughter and, in Heith’s case, the love of their life.

  


After a while of playing with Keith and making weird faces, he fall asleep, and so did Adam. When Heith arrived, he saw Adam and Keith sleeping in his bed, so he decided to let them be. He would tell him the final decision later.

 

Meanwhile, in a tent outside the city, Lotor Escipius was planning how to _finally_ invade the damn city. They had been under siege for almost thirteen months, without any kind of cereals and help from other near villages and they were still there. Numantia had some though habitants,but they would eventually fall.

He was finishing to plan their next movement when a messenger entered. "Ave, General Escipius!"

Lotor looked up and answered with an annoyed, “Ave, what do you want?” Granting permission to the messenger to talk. “News from the capital have arrived, Tribune Tiberium Sepronium Gracum has been murdered.”

 

Lotor was married to Sepronia, Tiberium’s sister, but he didn’t feel any kind of compassion or empathy towards his deceased brother in law. “Thus all those who do the same thing perish again.” The messenger opened his eyes as wide as he could and after Lotor ignored him, he bowed and left the tent after Lotor allowed him to, leaving a busy Carthaginian thinking in strategies.


End file.
